There is a growing number of photovoltaic (PV) applications where direct current/alternating current (DC/AC) inverters are required to provide independent maximum power point tracking (MPPT) at multiple inputs to harvest maximum solar energy from PV panels and to thereby feed clean AC electricity into the power grid. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram of such an inverter using conventional technology. As can be seen, multiple power generators are independently coupled to DC/DC converters. Each combination of power generator, DC/DC converter, energy storage, and DC/AC converter is controlled by a specific digital controller. Unfortunately, this configuration is not only expensive but also quite complex, large, and heavy. Installation and maintenance would therefore come at a fairly high cost and inconvenience.
Based on the above, there is therefore a need for systems and devices which mitigate if not avoid the shortcomings of the prior art.